TiMe tO dIe
by KBaLt-AoI
Summary: Mmmm... Bueno son drabbles y one shots de alguna ocurrencias de la muerte de Meredith. Mi venganza por lo que le hizo a Georgie...


Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! fic de Grey Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

**CHOICE**

Tick tack toe, you're fitting into place  
And now the old ways don't seem true  
Stick stop blue you're only changing I  
In the same old space you always knew  
Tip top ready for the rocket  
And I'm tip top ready to go  
Tip top ready for the sky  
And I'm tip top ready to go, go go 

LEAN!

(Es una orden)

0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00

…

Levanto el arma a la altura de su frente, casi podía sentir el frío metal del que estaba hecha…

- Es todo – Dijo el desconocido, fingiendo la voz, como medida preventiva – Eso es todo lo que traes!, eres doctora, no? debes traer mas!- grito exigiendo.

"Como sabe que soy doctora?"

La expresión de terror en su rostro le hizo sonreír, más de pronto la desequilibrada mueca que se formo en los labios de la mujer imitando una sonrisa, lo saco de sus casillas, o ese era su pretexto…

- Perra!!!

Un solo estruendo fue necesario, para que el golpe seco del fino cuerpo al caer se escuchara…

Uno solo…

Era su primera cita romántica, parecía que por fin George O'Maley la había aceptado y Meredith Grey había desaparecido del mas profundo recoveco del corazón del doctor.

"parecía"

estaba lloviendo, pero aun así la descarga de aquella fría arma llego a sus oídos, como un sonido indistinto mas de la ciudad…

"Me duele … el corazón"

Como si aquel sonido le clavara aquel sentimiento astillado del que tanto le costo deshacerse, corrió hacia donde lo escucho suceder.

- Espérame aquí – Le dijo a su acompañante antes de marcharse.

"_Karma, lo cierto es que nunca se recibe lo que se merece, si no lo que se gana, jamás te darán algo gratis, rompe el cristal de tu vecina y te ganas el honor de pagarlo…"_

Inmediatamente vio el cuerpo tendido por encima de aquella tibia e híbrida manta de sangre, agua de lluvia y algún otro liquido que ya estaba ahí..

- Meredith – Si, su reacción fue lenta, todo lo que había sacado de si, todos aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos, vieron de nuevo abierta la puerta para entrar…

- Meredith!

Corrió hacia ella, pero inmediatamente, como buen doctor, noto la falta de pulso, por demás de la enorme perforación que atravesaba su cráneo de lado a lado.

- MEREDITH!!!

Se arrodillo en aquel delgado y mestizo liquido rojizo, tomo el cuerpo inerte y lo abrazo contra si. En aquel momento las lagrimas de George O'Maley se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que volvían a caer, como si el cielo también llorara… Ni todo el alcohol de Joe, ni las palabras de consuelo de Cali, las cuales, ni siquiera escucho, lo harían mejorar.

"_Si, este es nuestro Karma…"_

0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00

- Dereck, cariño donde estabas? me tenias preocupada.

- Fui a… dar un paseo.

- Oye, es sangre eso que esta en tu zapato?

- Como crees? ya duérmete – "ahora no habrá nada que estorbe…Para poderte amar"

"_nuestro karma no es mas que el resultado directo de nuestras decisiones, y no es notado hasta que la suerte nos traiciona y la desgracia se vuelve compañera. El karma es la decisión que aun no tomamos, pero que esta ahí desde el momento en que se tomo la decisión anterior. Como dejar de amar? somos capaces de amar a dos personas? esa es la decisión que se tomo, y que ahora nadie podrá cambiar…_

_No es así…_

_Dereck"_

0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00

Yupi!!! llegaron hasta el final (Solo espero que no sean como yo y solo lean las notas de autor U.Ú).

Ok, y que les pareció? Lo se, lo se, es un asco, pero… MUERE MEREDITH!!!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Por eso es pasable.

Los motivos por los que la mate, aparte de mi horrible obsesión de matar protagonistas, la desprecio mas desde lo que le hizo a mi homosexual favorito, así que por eso merece la muerte.

Saben quien la mato ¬w¬? Un pollito rosa para quien me lo diga primero, junto con el nombre de la canción (le robe la idea a Neko Riza, a ver si no se enoja XD)

Que? Quieren dejar review? ah, pues dale en el botón morado que dice GO y escribes cosas lindas de mi si te gusto, y si no, pues ahí puedes mandarme al demonio y mas allá.

Jaane!!!


End file.
